


My harem maid

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Harem, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates, This Is STUPID, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, Maids, Harems, Pirates, READ!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	My harem maid

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi
> 
> I know it's been like 2... 3? months
> 
> but uh writer's block has been a little shit to me so now I'm here

Captian Kirkland.

That's all Alfred had been hearing from his harem as of late. Apparently, he was a pirate of the British empire. Alfred was sure that would go well...

"Alfred a glass of wine please," said the princess 

"of course your majesty," Alfred bowed

Alfred was technically not apart of the harem since he was was male but he still often sleep in the bed-chamber of the king.

He walked out of the bathing room to go to the wine cellar. On his way, he ran into the king. 

"Your majesty!" Alfred bowed

"Alfred, just the person I was looking for! As you know we are having a special guest come tomorrow and I need you to pick out a concubine that is experienced but has never had children," said the king

"Of course your majesty. B-But what if he prefers men?" 

"Well, then I'll give him you my boy!" 

"Of course,"

Alfred was dreading that answer. He really didn't want to sleep with a pirate. He's slept with guards, knights, dukes, and even a king but he really didn't feel like sleeping with a person that smelled like fish. And he heard a rumor that most pirates carry genital diseases.

He sighed but went back to work. He really hoped the captian prefer women.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred wasn't able to see the captain by the time he arrived but the loudmouth guards said it all for him.

"Ugly,"

"Stern,"

"Large eyebrows,"

Alfred almost laughed out loud when he heard the guards say the captian had big eyebrows.

He also didn't understand why the king a giving a low born a concubine, or him. The only real reason he could think of was the king didn't want the pirate to rob his ships. Al had a feeling the pirate would just do it anyway.

It was rolling around midnight when a maid was sent for him.

"Oh boy,"

"Don't be so sour, he is actually quite handsome," said the maid escorting him to the pirate's room

Once they got there the maid knocked and a scratchy voice could be heard yelling come in.

The male harem maid was a little surprised.

The pirate was a blond man with sharp green eyes and... yup, large eyebrows. In a way, they kind of fit his face. The captian was only an inch shorter than Alfred but he had a wider build.

Alfred bowed and started undressing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was a little surprised by last night. Captian Kirkland uh- I mean Arthur was nice enough. Even though he did give off a stern vibe the man was not ugly. He was quite handsome and Alfred actually quite enjoyed himself.

"Eh Hem,"

"Oh, your majesty," Alfred bowed

"Kirkland has decided to stay a few more days to negotiate the safety of our vessels on sea. He had asked you to a company him in bed for the remainder of his time here,"

"It would be my honor,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed as though Arthur had also taken a liking to Alfred. Guards could recall seeing them in the garden together. And maids embarrassingly told stories of finding the to in unprofessional places, making love,"

It seems as though the harem maid has stolen Captain Kirkland's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short and dumb. I feel like I can do better but this is just a short little drabble to help me get into the swing of things. I know it's just Alfred talking about Arthur but Alfred is the easiest character for me to write so I didn't really expect myself to be able to write anything that is actually good. 
> 
> I just chose Arthur as the love interest so I didn't feel bad about not writing much on him. (I couldn't do that to Russia) I don't really ship UkUs. I mean it's better than UsUk cuz be stan a bottom Alfie.
> 
> I want to write more Rusame but cuz my heart BURNS for that paring so I'll probably do that next. (In like a month or two. Juuuuuuust kidding)
> 
> anyways


End file.
